User blog:TheGoatPresident/At World's End death toll
As I did for all of the other films in the franchise, I am going to list every death in At World's End; *206 Pirates - thirty-five are hanged by the East India Trading Company at Fort Charles including a young cabin boy, another three are seen as dead bodies having previously been hanged, another seven bodies are seen being loaded into a carriage by EITC marines, five are shot dead by East India Trading Company soldiers as they break into Sao Feng's bathhouse, one is crushed by a door knocked down by marines, Park is shot in the head by Ian Mercer, one is stabbed then thrown outside by a soldier, one is stabbed by multiple soldiers simulataniously then thrown into a stall, one is stabbed by a soldier, five are shot dead by Company soldiers, Lian is shot in the chest by Ian Mercer, another pirate is killed by soldiers, twenty-seven are blown up by cannonfire from the Flying Dutchman, fifty-one pirates die when the Hai Peng sails over the waterfall, three are seen as spirits in Davy Jones' locker, three are left behind by the Motley crew in Davy Jones' locker, one is crushed by a cannon, Captain Sao Feng is killed by cannonfire, three are sent flying overboard off of the Empress, two are killed by soldiers, one is engulfed by Morey, six are executed by soldiers, Askay is shot dead by Edward Teague, Jack Sparrow's mother is seen as a decapitated head, a skeleton is merged with Broondjongen, eleven are blown backwards by cannonfire, two fall into the whirlpool, one is killed by soldiers, one is knocked over and stabbed by Jelly, one is hit by cannonfire, one is killed by Finnegan, one is killed by Morey, one is killed by a cursed sailor, one is killed by Piper, one is beaten to death by Greenbeard, one is stabbed several times by Quittance, seven fall into the maelstrom when the masts of the Pearl and the Dutchman collide with each other, one is killed by Maccus, one is killed by Hadras, one is killed by Wheelback, another is stabbed to death in the background, one is killed by Davy Jones, William Turner Jr. is stabbed by Davy Jones. *7 Fish - the dead bodies of seven are seen in a fishing basket. *169 East India Trading Company soldiers - one is cut down by Elizabeth Swann, one is cut down by William Turner, one is stabbed by Lian using his own rifle by Park, six are blown up by bombs set off by the Motley crew, the dead bodies of four more are seen lying on the ground, two are shot by Joshamee Gibbs, one is shot by Marty, four are cut down by Elizabeth and Will, two are cut down by Elizabeth, one is thrown into a river, one is shot by pirates atop a bridge, one is thrown into a river by Hector Barbossa, three are killed by Will Turner, ten are blown up by bombs set off by Tia Dalma, nine are blown up by fireworks set off by Jack the Monkey, one is shot by Joshamee Gibbs, one is shot by a Chinese pirate, Steng is impaled through the mouth by Sao Feng, two are blown forwards by cannonfire, three are blown up, one is sent tumbling down a set of stairs by cannonfire, four are blown backwards, three are shot by the motley crew, three more are blown backwards, sixteen are killed by William Turner, two are blown back by cannonfire, six are killed by a cannon fired by the Black Pearl, one is killed by Crash and Ogilvey, one is stabbed by Elizabeth, one is killed by Will, two are cut down by Will, one is stabbed by Barbossa, one is shot by Barbossa, one is stabbed by Elizabeth, one is cut down by Elizabeth, two are seen dead on the floor, one is shot by Marty, one is killed by a pirate, six are blown back by cannonfire, three are seen dead on the floor, one is stabbed by Will Turner, one is stabbed by Davy Jones, three are blown back by cannonfire, three are seen as dead bodies, a helmsman jumps overboard, forty-six are blown up by cannonfire, one is seen as a dead body lying in the sea. *11 East India Trading Company officers - a sub-lieutenant is cut down by Elizabeth Swann, a midshipman is blown up by bombs set off by the Motley crew, a second lieutenant is blown up by bombs set off by Tia Dalma, a Bluecoat officer is stabbed by Hector Barbossa, Admiral James Norrington is stabbed in the stomach by William Turner Senior, Ian Mercer is suffocated by Davy Jones, a lieutenant jumps overboard, a captain jumps overboard, a sub-lieutenant and another officer jump overboard, Lord Cutler Beckett is incapacitated then blown up. *2 Imaginary Jacks - one is shot dead by the real Jack, another is stabbed in the stomach by the real Jack. *115 Spirits - thirty-seven are seen by Pintel and Ragetti, twelve more are seen by Tia Dalma, fifty-two are seen in boats in Davy Jones' Locker, thirty-six more are seen in boats. *1 Governor - Governor Weatherby Swann is executed off-screen by Ian Mercer. *811 Crabs - the bodyparts of one crab are carried by Tia Dalma, three hundred and six are crushed when the Black Pearl is carried out of Davy Jones' Locker, five hundred and four are killed when Calypso explodes into crabs. *1 Kraken - one is seen dead at Black Sand Beach. *1 Cursed sailor - Davy Jones is stabbed in the heart, then falls into the maelstrom. *Total death toll: 1316 deaths Notes *If I miscounted or got anything wrong, please let me know. Category:Blog posts